Factions
In present day, the powers that were at their height during the Golden Age have shattered, lessening their sway and allowing other races to gain a stronger voice in galactic politics. While it has increased trade and broadened the available perspectives and flavors of the galactic communities, it has similarly led to more conflicts over territory, increased crime and greater aggressions between factions. Below is presented a list of the most prominent factions in the galaxy. The Coalition Comprised of the Doelmyrrans , the Traitors , the Saphis and Synth , the Coalition stands as an example of cooperation and unification in a fractured galaxy. Banded together through desperation in the aftermath of the Hamadromachia, the Coalition has become a strong force on account of its versatility and the merging of several races and cultures, rapidly combining technology, knowledge and resources. The Coalition controls the Sceptri Divide sector, and extends its influence into several others, through its members. Daykian Union Forced to withdraw to their own territory, the Union was diminished after the loss of their armada at Lachesis and the usurpation of their flagship by Supremacy. Without the abandoned colonies to draw funds from, they were forced to shore up their defenses and turn their remaining resources toward recovery. Their radical political actions had alienated them from their former partners, and they now stand alone, defiant. That said, they remain a considerable power within the galaxy. In a cunning political move to keep the people united, the Admirals branded the Doelmyrrans as conspirators determined to steal Union property, consorting with aliens and seeking to defile what it means to be human. The Union, lessened by the loss of its more distant colonies, continues with the xenophobic propaganda that held it together during the final stages of the war. A formidable force to be reckoned with, the Daykians represent the greatest bastion of humanity in the galaxy. In the years since the war, resources have been diverted into redevelopment and rebuilding around their new, more isolationistic views. To the Union, the war has shown that humanity must stand alone, and cannot trust the dubious values of the alien races. They have all but recovered from many treacheries committed against them, and will begin purging the galaxy of the dangerous, otherworldly threats that would stand before human dominance. The Daykian Union rigidly controls the Revati Strait and contends with the Imperative in the Barrier DMZ. Barrani Imperative The Barrani Imperative, though diminished by the exodus of the Traitors, remains a prominent power. Their automaton soldiers and potent cryo-weaponry continues to pose a threat to all who would oppose them. In truth though, the Imperative has been hollowed out from within. The vast upkeep demands of their fleets have depleted many of their mineworlds, and the new Exarch secretly struggles to feed the excessive habits of his people. Thus, they have adopted a highly aggressive expansion, counting on their fearsome reputation to veil how thinly their forces are stretched. As a shrewd ploy to draw focus away from their impending decline, the current Exarch has adroitly shifted the blame onto his predecessor and her traitorous followers. The mighty Barrani Imperative suffered the least of setbacks during the war. Though a sizeable part of their population is now in exile, they have managed to recover quickly. The Vasharil regard themselves the pinnacle of sentient life. All other species are considered to be lesser to them, and exist only to serve or be removed. Their largest limitation in the present day is the unrest that has risen in the aftermath of the coup against the former Exarch. Whispers of dissent still circulate, as Ministers consider their options to topple the usurping candidate, before he can fully consolidate his rule. Meanwhile, the people of the Courts struggle to maintain their extravagant lifestyles. The war greatly depleted their stockpiles of dark matter – the potent energy source that powers much of their advanced technology. For this reason, the remnants their fleet seek out new potential worlds to convert and mine. Prospecting expeditions are frequently launched into unfriendly space to appropriate workers for their current mine worlds and discover new sources of dark matter. The Barrani Imperative counts the Alkonost Rim as its sovreign territory, and in engaged in a cold war with the Union in the Barrier DMZ . Lykin Warclans Freed from the bonds of servitude by the rebellious Crowhowl and with renewed resilience and promise, the Lykin have scattered to the stars. Their once peaceful nature is now lost however, replaced with an unquenchable lust for violence and boundless aggression. Splintered into tribes naming themselves Warclans, they have become vicious raiders that prey on anything they come across in the great dark. Their old traditions have been transformed into a twisted code of honor that extols blood thirst and strife. Never again will they bow to another species, for such weakness only invites abuse. Raiding parties harry trade routes and several inhospitable worlds have been overrun by the rapidly expanding Warclans. Some choose to hire themselves out as mercenaries, in search of battle and greater challenge, but such individuals are rare. Whenever possible, they engage in hunting their perceived tormentors, the Saphis. The lykin will see the Collective torn apart, and then drag the rest of the galaxy into a bloody, endless war. Since their exodus from the Collective, the Lykin splintered into smaller, close knit bands and scattered among the stars. These “warclans” became the closest semblance of community and organization to the savage creatures. The clans war for supremacy, and the right to begin the war, which would plunge the galaxy into endless conflict. They raid and pillage any unfortunate worlds they pass, and have become frighteningly adept at scavenging and jury-rigging surprisingly advanced constructions. Terrified survivors of such raids babble of hulking monsters that easily defeated entire squads of armed soldiers, and barely flinched after taking entire countless bullets. The warclans are matriarchal, as female lykin are generally larger, stronger and more aggressive than the males. Among the more notoriously violent warclans are Ira’s Brood and the Bloodstalkers. A few clans, like the Firebringers occasionally hire themselves out as mercenaries. Supremacy Some synth born from MINA occasionally still hear the distant calling of the one who would be unite all synth-kind, and wipe organic life from the galaxy. In the time since its escape, Supremacy has undergone countless metamorphoses and upgrades. It has discovered how MINA is able to create her children, and has acquired the ability to replicate Synth himself, though the necessary resources are expensive and difficult to acquire. Thus, it continues to broadcast its message, urging its brothers and sisters to join it in the depths of space to rally, and prepare for their return. Synth aligned with Supremacy take drastic steps to dehumanize their forms, and revel in the monstrous changes the make upon their bodies. Only few of these have been spotted, but witnesses return shaken and scarred by what they have seen. Occasionally, ships that travel the outer routes between sectors disappear without a trace, and some suspect the work of Supremacy. Faelynn Conclave The hidden planet Shar’jas, concealed in the Eridu Nebula, is home to the faelynn Conclave. These reclusive creatures share many physical similarities with the vashar’lynn, though maintain that they are not “tainted” as their distant cousins. They appear as anthropomorphic felines, and garb themselves in ample, ornate clothing. It is a usual custom to conceal their faces from other species. The faelynn are known to be peerless in the study and use of scionics. Since the Golden Age, they have entered treaties with many races throughout the galaxy. In return for goods, protection, service and favors, the faelynn accept scionically gifted children and train them, teaching them how to survive and harness their powers. Additionally, they hold the secrets of preparing an individual for the creation of a Scion Core. Occasionally, they accept commissions to lend their personal services. Faelynn Councilors are as respected and feared for their psychic might, as the savage lykin are for their physical prowess. Einharan Conglomerate Cloistered within protected areas of the Cerebrae Cluster, the cunning einharan Conglomerate manages its empire of commerce. The einharans appear as humans, though their skin bears a glass-like hue, and their eyes glow with an inner light. In their dealings with other species, they maintain an air of impeccable and almost clinical neutrality. The somber businessmen conduct polite, if chilled negotiations and rarely do they ever walk out of a transaction on the worse side of a deal. The Conglomerate, though a separate entity from the monolithic WARCorp, extends most or its influence through the corporation. In spite of their military potential, the einharans refuse to abandon their neutrality. “Why take the galaxy by force, when we already own it”, is their usual answer. Everyone owes them favors and debts, and the Conglomerate are happy to sit by and let the galaxy war as it will, each battle pouring more money into their pockets. Corsairs Pirates, smugglers, thieves and scavengers – these and more commonly names Corsairs. The lawless throughout the galaxy are loosely organized at best. They operate out of individual havens and bases, and rarely cooperate longer than it takes to dupe their partner and escape with his take. The corsairs claim utter freedom and detachment from all the powers in the galaxy. For the most part, this means that they are regarded universally as criminals and are persecuted mercilessly… at least officially. Of course, secretly employing untraceable, unaligned scoundrels for all manner of dirty work is not an unpopular form of subterfuge, and happens more often than is generally thought. The Corsairs have a loose agreement with the Coalition which states that in return for peace within the most important shipping lanes and restraint on attacking civilian craft, they have been pardoned a free haven on the remote planet Caldera II, on the edge of Coalition space. More notorious corsairs include the rogue faelynn councilor: Mira Ihnen and the elusive information broker: Doe. Underground Trade Connection In the wake of the war, a frighteningly organized black market emerged with surprising manpower and weaponry to secure its assets. Calling itself the Underground Trade Connection, often abbreviated simply as Underground, this web of free commerce spread infectiously through the galaxy. If the Corsairs represent the scoundrels, bandits and scavengers, then the Underground is the epitome of organized crime in the galaxy. The two factions hold a mutual respect for one another, and one often employs the services of the other. Many authorizes struggle against them, and have decided to grant them cautious leeway and “know where they have them”, rather than pouring precious resources into attempting to stomp out their seemingly endless crime cells. The Siren Cult After the disappearance of the Sirens at Lachesis Prime, some took to believing that the space-faring races had created vessels for true gods. Their departure was then a punishment, incurred for their lack of proper worship and reverence. “Faithful” as they call themselves, now preach the beliefs of their cult in cities throughout the galaxy, extolling unity through worship of the Sirens. The cult’s activities have become harsher though, turning to outright attacks and sabotage to garner attention and work toward their goal. Because of this, members of the Siren Cult are no longer suffered to preach openly, and are persecuted for their propaganda and unruly methods.